Dusk Falls
by EclipseOfLife
Summary: Isabella Swan, age four, is orphaned after a tragic accident when herself and her parents decide to go on a road trip that ends in the least pleasant way possible. Who should find her? How will her future change? Will she still find the love of her life?
1. uno

**chapter updated recently, nothing major.**

**full summary: Isabella Swan, age four, is orphaned after a tragic accident when herself and her parents decide to go on a road trip that ends in the least pleasant way possible. Who should find her? How will her future change? Will she still find the love of her life? B/E - Vamps.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to characters ect. *glares in jealousy***

**

* * *

**

Prologue.

_Life before death and death before life. _

_When you think about life and death it usually ends up like trying to figure out what the hell came first, the chicken or the egg._

_You have to live before you die, but yet you have to die to start a new life, or in my family's case, you have to die to carry on with your life. Odd, I know._

_My name was Isabella Marie Swan, then Isabella Marie Hale and now Isabella Marie Cullen, and this is my story of tragedy, happiness and romance. Oh, and my death... and the life after it._

**Chapter one, Tragedy. Bella's Point Of View.**

"Mommy!" I screamed into the darkness and cold air that surrounded me,

"Daddy!" I tried again and failed for a reply. I was pretty sure then that I was going to be alone, forever. I may have only been at the tender age of 4 but I wasn't dumb.

I knew about death.

Death, a strange thing. In many ways it meant peace and rest for those who succumbed to it. It could also mean darkness and the unknown.

I was convinced that I would end up dead. I knew my mom and dad had gone to heaven. I remember my mom told me when I was 3, only a year previously, that our dog _'Misty' _had gone to heaven.

Of course at first I believed heaven was some kind of holiday destination, or even some kind of vets. It took a while to realise that heaven was somewhere you went and never came back.

"Mommy, Daddy, please don't have gone." I didn't bother crying out or screaming. I didn't even fill my voice with hope. I just whispered and let the tears fall from my eyes and down my red hot cheeks, then falling to the ground to create a river of tears.

Each of my tears a memory of my now late parents.

"Hey Bells. Are you excited hun?" My loving, caring mother who had literally bounced up and down towards me had asked me only hours previously.

We were to be going on a road trip to Phoenix, Arizona. A place my mother had always loved dearly. In my four years of life I had never left the overly green, cold and wet state of Forks, Washington.

Of course I was looking forward to leaving for a vacation to somewhere where the sun shone pretty much all year round and where it was more colourful and the world wasn't just one giant green forest.

Yes, I was defiantly looking forward to it.

"Defiantly mommy! I can't wait!" I squealed with the pure excitement that filled my body, It was enough to make me explode, although that never really would have happened, obviously.

In one hand I held a small suitcase that I insisted on taking myself and with the other hand I grasped my mom's hand. She looked down on me and smiled, I returned my smile, filling it with all the positive emotions I felt at that moment.

Together we walked down the narrow stairs of our small yet comfortable home in Forks to where my father stood at the bottom. His smile so joyful that it created creases by the sides of his eyes as the smile hit them.

"Are my two special girls ready for the best vacation _ever?_" He was always so joyful. I put that down to my mom. Without her I think he'd be an empty shell. Just a measly decoration on the Christmas tree. When she was around he was the lights, lighting up the whole room and my mom was the angel, making him complete.

My mom and dad took the remaining suitcases that had not yet been placed in the back of my dad's cruiser and pulled them along with us as we excited the house, my mom locking the door as we left.

My dad, Charlie, was the chief of police in Forks and he insisted on taking the police cruiser with us. I, of course, had no argument about that. My mother on the other hand, she did. He won though; my mom just couldn't resist his charm.

The charm that had failed with many other women but always hit the spot with her.

The small family I used to call mine was beyond excited when dad finally started the engine and we drove as fast as the law would obey out of the small town.

We were travelling for an hour before _it_ happened.

We had slowed down once we had escaped the grasp of the small god forsaken town and we were travelling at a decent speed as to still catch sight of the forever changing scenery.

_Beep. _I heard my father's phone beep and buzz in the pocket of his tatty and holey fishing jeans. He had received a text message. He had received a text message that changed my life forever.

Dad averted his eyes from the road, down to his pocket. In that fraction of a second it was like the whole world stopped and everything moved in slow motion.

I felt the jerk from beneath me as the cruised swerved of the road quickly and hit the large rock that was settled on the side of the road.

I felt as the car swung backwards and was brought to the ground with a large crash. I didn't see anything though. I kept my eyes closed tight. It wasn't until the car was upside down that I opened my eyes to a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my existence.

My mom's limp, lifeless figure was slumped across the chair. Her head was touching the roof of the floor and surrounding it was a pool of deep, crimson red blood. I could smell the rusty scent that was drifting off of it. I could also smell it coming from the other side of the car.

On the other side of the car I saw my dad's crumples figure, just as lifeless as my moms. Blood was surrounding him equally as much as her. By the side of him lay his old mobile phone. Untouched, unscathed.

It beeped again, to signal the message that had been received and missed. I leant my body over to pick up the phone.

_Hey Charlie._

_Just checking you and the family are still alive on that road trip of yours._

_Billy._

The message was from Billy Black, my dad's fishing buddy who lived down at the La Push reservation. He was also one of my best friend's dads. Jacob's dad.

I felt an surge of anger wash through me but it didn't last long. The emotion was soon taken over by pain.

Pain from the loss of my family and my parents. Pain from the injuries I could feel that had got me. Pain that I wished, even at such a young age, that Billy could feel for making me have this pain.

"Mom!" I screamed. I didn't want her to have to go to heaven, she needed to be there for me.

"Dad!" My thoughts were exactly the same for my father. I could never imagine my life without them. Of course now, I know what life is like without them. Back then though, I could only think I would end up by myself for as long as I would live.

I pulled myself to the door of the car to find it was jammed so I wacked it as hard as I possibly could, It still didn't help though. I hit the window numerous times with my fist and with my small suitcase and eventually it broke, shattering to the ground.

Shattering like my heart did.

I pulled myself out with my arms and left leg. My right leg was in so much pain, I didn't really take much notice of it though. Too much pain was over powering it, mental pain, not physical.

Soon I found myself out of the car and in a small cave in the rock face of the cliff that was a shot way behind the rock we had crashed into. In the distance I was sure that I had seen the cruiser set on fire.

I couldn't think about it though.

The crystal clear tears that escaped my eyes kept flowing as I curled myself into a tight ball and rocked myself back and forth.

I carried on calling, screaming and crying out for my parents. No one came.

I hoped with all my might that this would turn out to be a bad dream. A nightmare. That I would wake up in a minute with my beautiful, ecstatic smile of my mother's hovering over me. Asking me what was wrong.

I would tell her I had a nightmare. She would hug me tight to her warm, soft, chest. I would tell her everything and we would cancel the holiday. We would stay at home, even if the weather was terrible.

That never came though. I was totally alone. Alone in the dark cave. Never to be found I had thought.

How long I sat there, hugging my legs, in deep pain, I don't know. It could have been five minutes, it could have been five hours, it could have been a day. However long it was though, I started to feel myself weakening.

I could feel my life slipping from beneath me, I was hoping that I would go to see my mommy and daddy. I was hoping.

Just as my sight started to blur, and I was pulled into the darkness I heard a scream from not far away although it sounded far, far in the distance.

"NO!" A soft female voice screamed.

"Oh my!" Another, this time male, voice screamed.

The last voice I heard was the most enchanting, soft voice I had ever heard. His voice sounded pained,

"CARLISLE!" He shouted "HELP HER!" I heard his footsteps as he ran away.

_Why?_ _Why run away?_

I couldn't think anything else though because I was totally took out by the blackness that took me from the pain.

* * *

**I really hope y'all enjoyed that, I'll update soon. Don't forget to review and tell me how depressed you are after reading this. :)  
cookies for you all! cyber though, obviously...**


	2. due

**Wow! Hello people! I'm totally amazed by the amount of reviews I have got for just the first chapter. Eight! That is totally amazing, and not one negative one! You guys rock! Honestly, if only those few people who didn't review and just story alerted had reviewed to. (Hint, Hint.) Anyway, here is chapter two. Not as long, but hopefully good enough for you. I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own. I know, unfair right?**

* * *

**Chapter Two. Bella's Point Of View.**

_Beep. Beep. _

A steady beeping rung through my ears, a constant beeping that was my constant reminder that I could possibly still be on earth, or a constant beeping to count down the seconds to when I would leave the world and meet my, most likely, dead parents in heaven.

To me, it felt like my whole life was a black void, stuck between life and death with a constant reassuring beeping.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound kept repeating for a long time, however, was interrupted. Far in the distance, or so it sounded to me, were two faint voices. After recovering from the original scare of the beeping I was now completely out of place... yet again.

As I felt my heart speed up I heard the beeping speed up. I also had the feeling the voices heard it too as the area surrounding me went back into silence except the beeping once again.

The soft droning of voices that was once just a muffled sound in the background soon became more hear able over time and became a soft chiming from almost right beside me, singing words I could finally make out.

"She'll be fine Carlisle. I'm telling you." A beautiful voice tinkered.

"I know, I just can't help but worry. She can't be any more than five years old and with such a tragedy in her life at such a young age... well, you know Alice. What else do you see?" A beautiful, safe and kind voice that I guessed to be Carlisle asked the girl named Alice.

"I- I see so many different outcomes..." It was all silent for a moment, "I see her coming to live with us, and growing up healthily and happily... I see her with _normal _familys too but... she doesn't look as happy as in the visions with us... I also see her waking up in less than a minute!" Her voice rose on the last word and without having to see her I could just picture a big smile in my face.

A soft chuckle came from around the room, echoing off the rooms.

Sure enough in a matter of seconds I could feel the rest of my senses returning. Starting with my feeling. I could feel a pain in my leg, a dull thudding, but it was easy enough to block out and ignore.

I could also feel a pounding in the back of my head and a sharp, terrible pain in my chest. Just from feeling the pain my eyes started to water in pain, causing my eyes to open to a blurred sight.

I was in an unfamiliar room, all white, clean and organised. Full of machinery, most of which I was hooked up to and it wasn't long before I found the source of the beeping that had kept my brain constantly working through my time in... unconsciousness? Unawareness?

The smell was a very clean smell, full of disinfectant. A smell I was used to as my mom couldn't go a day without her cleaning fetish kicking in. I let out a small, quiet laugh, but it seemed someone heard me.

I turned my head to see two beautiful, angel like figures.

One was average build, male, with beach blond hair in a white coat with a blue tie. The other was a female, describable as a pixie. She was not very tall with short, jet black spiky hair. They were both inhumanly beautiful, pale as ghosts and had deep, beautiful golden eyes. The colour of liquid topaz.

"Wow." I whispered, "Mommy was right! There _are_ pretty angels in heaven..."

At this I saw the corners of the males lips curl up and curve into a slight smile. I guessed this was Carlisle.

"No little one. You're not in heaven. You're fine. You're in hospital." He smiled, "I'm Doctor Cullen, I'm here to help make you better."

"If you're making me better, did you make my mommy and daddy better?" I asked, sure of the answer deep down, but I didn't want to face it.

Doctor Cullen's face dropped, as did the females, Alice. I felt my own drop too.

"It's okay. They _have_ gone to heaven haven't they?"

Doctor Cullen nodded, not sure how to break the news to me. It would have been hard, I was four, I didn't really understand much. I wasn't dumb though.

"That's okay. They're safe there..."

"I'm sure they are." Doctor Cullen pulled his face into a soft, sad smile.

Alice came over to me and sat on my bed that I was laid in. I felt her cold hands on my face, I didn't realise that I had been crying and she was wiping the crystal droplets from my face. I gave her a soft smile as a thank you. She smiled back.

"I'm Alice," She smiled, confirming my guess, "What is your name?" She asked me.

"Bella. It's short for Isabella... but I don't like that."

"Bella..." She tried the name out for fit. "Pretty." She smiled.

That made me blush big time, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, ready to form the inevitable blush that was sure to come.

"Just like you." **(Yes, for those of you who know me, recognise that? Hmm!) **She giggled, making the blush go from a light, pink-red to a full on strawberry red blush. I hid my face in my hands.

"You're so cute." She smiled at me and I brought my head up. I laughed my 'little girly' laugh. I then saw that Doctor Cullen had left. As if Alice saw my confusion she answered my question,

"Don't worry. He had to go sort something out, you're going to need somewhere to live now."

My mood dropped again. Of course, I wouldn't be able to live with my mommy and daddy anymore after the accident. I would have to go to an orphanage, a foster home or a permanent adoptive parent's house.

Great.

"Alice? When will I have to go to another home?" I asked,

"Not yet little one. You're pretty bashed up, haven't you felt any pain?" It wasn't until then that I realised my leg was thumping. I scrunched up my eyes,

"Ouch." I breathed,

"Silly Bella." Alice sighed,

"You broke your leg and cracked two of your ribs. You also fractured your skull! How you couldn't of realised that until now!" She rolled her eyes. We'd only know each other for a couple of minutes and already we were acting like best friends, sisters even.

I hoped that my life would get better from now on, I hoped that Alice would stay part of my life. She was my best friend already.

* * *

**Okay, you lucky little people :) Review if you want anymore cookies, seriously, cookies are good. Thanks for all the reviews so far and if you just story alert I will be upset. Reviews will make me soo much happier! Thannkyou!**


	3. tre

***Runs behind giant lamp post* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE? I'M SORRY. I know, it's been like a year or whatever, but it's been one hell of a horrible year so please don't kill me? *Flutters eyes*  
Throw sticks and stones If you may, but I'd like to live until I'm at least 15 guys. I've only been 14 for a couple of month. ;)  
Okay, so yes, refresh your memories, read the chapters again... AND READ THIS ONE. YES, I'M CARRYING ON. ****  
**

**Disclaimer; you know the drill. Characters, locations ect. Belong to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

**Chapter three. Bella's point of view.**

It'd been six weeks since the accident and I was now able to walk again... with the occasional fall. I'd even turned five since then! I didn't want a party, but Alice insisted that she threw a little party for me- she was so excited I couldn't bring myself to say no to her. It wasn't a very crowded party though.

Just me and Alice really, and her adoptive mommy who I learnt was called Esme. I asked Alice if she had any other family, she said that she was like me and they all died and she lived with Esme, Dr Cullen and her adopted brothers and sister. When I asked if I could meet them however, she told me they were on holiday. I said, it must have been a very long holiday.

I liked to pretend just that, that my mommy and daddy were on a very long holiday in heaven with the pretty angels that, when I tried to think of, I just saw Alice and Dr Cullen again. They were ever so pretty, it was hard to think of them as _anything _other than angels.

"Belllaaaa!" Alice came skipping into my room which she'd managed to decorate in my short six weeks here, despite it not being her room to decorate. She'd somehow painted all the walls a pastel pink with flowers all up one wall. There were toy boxes and colouring books and dance outfits and dress ups and everything any little girly ever wanted... other than her mommy and daddy of course.

"Alice." I smiled, "Do I have to leave now I'm better?" My smile faded a little, I knew I couldn't stay in the hospital forever. I didn't like it at all, I didn't like the needles they stuck in me or when there was a lot of blood but I liked being with Alice and Dr Cullen. Alice had come to see me _every _day to play with me or do my hair, we liked to call it Bella Barbie Time. I'd let her do my hair and pick out a little dress for me, and she'd read me a chapter of a book.

I liked Dr Cullen too, he was very nice. I always felt a lot calmer around him than I ever had with other doctors who I've usually shied away from most of my life. He even came in and read me some story, or even told me a story sometimes! He had some lovely stories to tell me, I felt bad that he was with me all the time though. I'd asked him why he wasn't out saving people's lives but he just said that it was very empty that day and I was his favourite patient so he wanted to see me a lot more than the silly people who came in because they'd been silly and accidently eaten something.

To that I'd say about the time my friend that my daddy used to set play dates up with who accidently swallowed a little toy cat, and then a toy dog in hopes that the doggy would get the cat. We had little giggles about this together until Alice would come back in and it'd be Bella Barbie time all over again.

"Oh Bella," Alice came down and sat on the end of my bed and pulled me lightly onto her lap, "Of course you're going to have to leave." I was wondering why, with the mention of something so sad, she wasn't talking like she was sad or unhappy. I wasn't shy to point this out.

"You're not very sad Alice, are you happy for me to leave?" The tears welled up in my eyes just a little b it before one slid silently down my cheek and I took my small hand and rubbed it off.

"Of course I'm not happy Bella, I just know something more than you do!" Her smile went right across her small face, a grin that almost reminded me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland- my favourite book.

"Oh, oh! What is that? Please tell me, please!" I begged with his, laughing a little bit.

"I can't say just yet little one," She giggled, "You'll know soon though. How about we get all your stuff packed up though, because Carlisle said you'll be leaving tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" I almost shouted.

"Yes, tomorrow! And then you'll be-" She cut herself off short, "Oops, I almost let it slip then didn't I?" She winked at me and I huffed, I knew I could beg as much as I wanted but she'd never tell me what I'll be doing tomorrow.

We began to put things into a little bag Alice had picked up for me. It was bright pink and could go over my shoulder. She had somehow managed to get it to say 'Bella' on the side of it in beautiful silver writing with the picture of a pretty little flower next to it- I had a feeling I'd keep this forever.

"Alice, what about all the toys?" I asked innocently, I secretly had fallen in love with my boxes of toys despite the way I acted like I really didn't need them, I felt so bad that Alice had gone out and got me all these things when really she barely knew me.

"We're going to take them to your new home for you so you can keep hold of them, you'd like that yeah?" Alice smiled, I just nodded. I didn't like thinking about having a 'new home' with new people but at least I'd have something to remind me of Alice.

It was at this point that the door opened and in came Dr Cullen, he smiled at me sat on the floor stuffing little things into my 'Bella' bag.

"Ah, I see Alice has already told you what I'm supposed to be telling you today." He chucked quietly and I nodded, I still wasn't too happy of the new house, but Dr Cullen and Alice sure did.

"Yes, I think she did Dr Cullen."

"Oh Bella, haven't I told you to call me Carlisle by now?" He had constantly told me to call him that, I just never really remembered to. He was Dr Cullen to me.

"Sorry." The pools of blood in my body flushed up to my cheeks and make me look like one of the little china dollies my play mate's mommy used to collect. I hid my head in-between my legs in hopes they wouldn't notice my blush, but they didn't miss it. The blushes were inevitable with the smallest comment these days, I couldn't help myself, and the two angles in the room couldn't help their laughter either.

Alice bent over and picked me up and put me back into the bed,  
"Come on Bella, get some sleep now! And in the morning, we can sort out going home!" Alice's voice went really high on the last word and she squealed a little, she wasn't half excitable.

"Okay then, nighty nighty Alice, nighty Dr- Carlisle." I smiled at the two people before I but my head on the pillow and fell asleep."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I finally updated! The next chapter will come as soon as I possibly can, and I hope you people who read it before will be as loyal as possible. As much as those mean anonymous reviews are, you finally got me to update, yeah? ;)  
**

**Review, subscribe.. favourite.. do what you guys do and I'll update within the week maybe!**


	4. quattro

**FABWAHAHA. Thank you for the reviews and favourites and subscriptions and whatever else you guys done when I updated last. This is a token of my thanks and love to you- another chapter! Imma seriously try so hard to complete this story because I don't think I've ever read a whole 'little Bella and the Cullen's' story before without it being cut off and stopped at some silly moment. :L**

**Disclaimer: Y'know the drill loveys!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter four. Bella's point of view.

I awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than I had for a while- I'd actually gotten a decent night's sleep. Of course, the prospect of having to go to a home, somewhere I had no idea who people were and without a friend darkened on me once I'd really managed to getting up.

I walked idly out of my little side room and out into the little corridor, this was the only place I was allowed without an adult with me- so this is where I usually looked for Dr Cullen. I saw his hair first and I went skipping towards his slowly, avoiding using the areas of my body that hurt too much.

He smiled at me and walked a little faster to get to me,

"Bella." He smiled at me and bent down, "Are you excited to leave today?" I shook my head... and nodded all in one. A sign of my mixed feelings that Carlisle laughed at, he obviously found my confusion quite funny.

"I don't want to leave you and Alice, Dr Cullen! I like you. I reckon my daddy would have liked you too." I smiled hesitantly, I still missed my mommy and daddy. "I wish I could live with you." I whispered under my breath but Dr Cullen must have heard me because he smiled a little and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Well, your new family should be here in I'd say... an hour's time to come and take you home! So, why don't you go back into your room, make sure you have everything packed up and make sure you're ready for when the social worker comes just before your new family. Okay Bella?" I nodded to him quietly and walked back to my room with my head down. When I got in there, Alice was already in there sat on my bed. I climbed up onto her lap and cried.

"Oh beautiful Bella, don't cry. You'll _love_ your family. I just know it." She smiled and reassured me.

"Won't you miss me Alice? Because I'll miss you and Dr Cullen very much." I looked up at her and wiped the small, perfect drops from my face and rubbed my eyes to stop any more from falling.

"You'll see." Alice smiled. I couldn't understand her answer, it seemed very vague. I raised on eyebrow because it didn't answer my question at all really, but from an early age I already knew that I shouldn't be questioning what Alice said to me.

After sitting and talking a little with Alice a tall woman, accompanied with Dr Cullen, walked into my room. She had long blonde hair that reached almost her waist and bright blue eyes with a perfectly pale face. She was very pretty, but she looked... like you expected her to be a little dippy. Her shirt wasn't quite tucked in right, and her skirt had folded over on one side. Yes, she definitely looked a little dippy.

"Bella, this is Lily Vendral. She's a social worker, she's just come to talk to you a little bit about what's going to happen to you today and over the next couple of weeks. Don't worry, she's," He almost hesitated, "Very nice." It was obvious Dr Cullen had the same inkling that she may be a little dippy too. He asked Alice to leave with him and they left the room whilst Lily took a seat in the big leather chair that sat alongside my bed.

"Hello Bella sweetheart, I'm Lily like Dr Cullen said." She smiled at me. I forced myself to smile back, I didn't like her voice. It seemed irritating and she spoke down to me like I was incapable of accepting anything she said to me.

"I know you must be a little nervous now because you're going into a new family honey, but I'm sure you're going to like it. What's going to happen is your new family will come into your room in a little bit to come and talk to you then you're going to go home with them. You'll stay with them for a week and then, after that week, I'll come over to the house and have a talk with all of you. Do you understand love?" I nodded, I understood. _Yes, I understand but I'm not your love. _I remarked in my head. "If you don't like it there, then we'll talk about it and sort out another family or a foster home until we find you another one. Okay?" I was glad she dropped the little kid '_honey' _and _'love' _act. I wasn't sure I could handle being treated like a two year old. Fair enough, I may have only have been 5, but I was much more mature for my age than many other kids.

"I understand. Can I meet my family now?" I asked- I was dreading this but anything was better than her blonde fake superior act.

"Of course honey, tell you what. You stay in here and I'll go and fetch them for you. I'll be in here with you when you meet them to don't be afraid to talk to me about them before you go!" She walked out of the room and I sighed. I was hoping to get away from her for a bit.

I drew a picture into my mind, what would my family look like? Automatically I saw my own mommy smiling with all her freckles shining under the rare sun of Forks and dark hair hanging round her face with her big, beaming smile. And my daddy with a remote in his hand, a beer in the other watching a game on the TV whilst me and mommy laughed at him whenever he shouted at one of the players. Of course, that's when I remembered that'd never happen again. The smile that had formed on my face drooped a little with disappointment.

Maybe I'd have to put up with another blonde woman like the social worker. I surely hoped I didn't have to. Or maybe I'd have a horrible person for a mommy who told me off for everything I did and shouted at me terribly. I hoped not for that too. I didn't know what kind of mommy I wanted and, when I came to think of it, what kind of daddy either. I just wanted my own mommy and daddy.

I sighed and crossed my legs up onto the bed and tapped the frilly dress Alice had got me down so to look '_ladylike'- _even if I was to hate my new family then I may as well make a good first impression to them, they would probably turn their back on a scruffy little girl who couldn't even ensure she wasn't showing her pants to the world.

The door opened and in walked a beautiful woman- the kind I should have thought of when I imagined a mommy. She had caramel hair and pale skin. A curvy figure and a smile that just rang out with kindness that I couldn't quite hold my own smile back. That's when I recognised the face that was Dr Cullen's wife and Alice's adoptive mommy!

Then came a small pixie figure, Alice of course! And then beautiful angel like a man who I almost mistook for someone else other than Carlisle. Of course, it struck me I'd never seen him out of his white lab coat, shirt and tie.

I considered for a second, were they just here to say goodbye to me? But, of course, wouldn't Dr Cullen still be in his work stuff if it were just a simple goodbye. And then the social worker, Lily, walked in. The beaming smile on my face burst out and I gave a squeal of excitement and ran over to Alice and jumped up at her. No words needed to be said, it was obvious I was going to _love_ living with Alice, Dr Cullen and his wife. They wouldn't be my mommy and daddy, but they'd be very nice to me, I was sure of it!

Alice pulled me up and tucked me on her waist effortlessly before looking at me and saying, "I told you so Bella." She smiled and now I finally understood her answer. Of course her and Dr Cullen wouldn't miss me, they'd never have to go without me! I giggled into her shoulder and looked up at Dr Cullen and his wife and gave them a big grin. His wife, Esme, turned round and gave me that heart warming maternal smile.

"Welcome to the family Bella. I hope we're not a disappointment." I shook my head hard and said a happy,

"Of course not, I'm so glad!" She giggled at my reply and I giggled deeper into Alice's shoulder until I stopped at last. "Does this mean I get to meet your brothers and sisters now Alice?" She nodded.

"Of course you do they've, uh, come back of holiday just to meet you!" Alice grinned at me and picked me up higher. Carlisle and Esme bent down to pick up my bags. They stopped to talk to Lily whilst Alice carried me outside of the hospital.

On the way I waved goodbye to a few of the nurses I'd met during my time at the hospital and grabbed onto Alice harder and more excitedly with every wave and happy smile back. I was going to go home and live with my new best friend!

It was exciting to be outside again, It felt like I hadn't been out in ages. Of course, I went out whilst I was in the hospital but not as much as I would have liked to. Usually, the abysmal weather of Forks would have darkened my mood but I felt nothing could now. Alice popped out a hot pink umbrella and held it over the two of us as she ran easily towards a shiney car on the far side of the parking lot- the one that stood out the most.

I gave a little gasp when I realised it was the one we were heading for, it was very, very expensive looking.

When Alice set me on my feet I hesitated. Did I really want to get into the car after what happened last time? I stood and looked at the car with caution, worry and uncertainty. I turned and looked at Alice. I could feel the tears filling my eyes already. She held onto my hand tight and pulled me up to her again.

"Bella, I promise nothing will happen in the car with us okay?" She smiled. "I'll sit in the back with you and hold your hand so nothing will happen. You okay with that?" I nodded. Knowing I'd be holding onto Alice made it that little bit easier. I was still reluctant but I didn't want to cause any un-needed attention to myself because I was simply too scared to get into the car.

I pulled myself onto the warm leather seat and plugged myself in. It was so different to my daddy's police cruiser. The thought ran through my head briefly but didn't linger too long to make me question myself. As Alice ran round the side of the car and jumped in herself I couldn't help but laugh at her face.

She had a picked look on herself with her hands tangled in her hair. "Bella!" She freaked out. "Super major hair crisis! I do _not _do rain!" I laughed hard until my sides hurt, although, Alice didn't join in the laughter. It seemed she was genuinely devastated by the state of her hair. I pulled her hand away from it, dried it on her jeans and then held it in my hand tightly. Her hand was very cold. I wondered if it was really that cold outside. Or whether she was naturally that way? Either way, it was a comfortable cold. Not a horrible cold.

After maybe a couple of minutes sitting in the car laughing and holding onto Alice's cold hand Carlisle and Esme came and climbed into the car. Carlisle was carrying a bunch of forms. He plugged himself in and turned around in his seat.

"It's official! Bella, you're officially part of our family. Welcome!" He smiled and I returned the gesture as he revved up the engine and started driving the car out of the parking lot and towards my new future. I was as nervous as I had ever been, but every nerve ignited twice as many buds of excitement.

I looked into Alice's golden eyes and we smiled at each other.

"Here we go!" She laughed as we hit the main road.

* * *

**And off Bella goes! I mean, how could the Cullen's **_**not **_**adopt her? They've got such a soft spot for orphaned children. :')**

**Y'see that review button? Yeah, for every review I get for this chapter I will make Emmett give an insult to Lily the social worker when she goes over to the Cullen's after Bella's been there a while. 10 reviews, 10 pretty Emmett-ish insults. 0 reviews? Well, Emmett would be scarily nice and well, let's face it, that's not right ATALL.  
Oh, and to you people who 'subscribed' or 'favorited', please review today? :) I'd feel very loved! xD**


	5. cinque

**Okay! Not the longest chapter we have here but, if you'd wanted longer you should have reviewed people! Seriously! 2 reviews for one chapter? I was slightly hurt that you guys don't love me anymore. :/  
****  
So, on this account, I didn't have the social worker come back in this chapter because well, Emmett only making 2 insults? HE'D HAVE LOST HIS TOUCH. So yeah, guys, review this if you're so nice! Just 2 seconds to say 'HEY THAT WAS GOOD.' Or 'HEY THAT WAS RUBBISH' or 'HEY DUDE. LOL' gosh, it doesn't have to have anything to do with the story if you don't want it to be!**

* * *

Disclaimer: You know the drill; Jasper can feel the jealousy flowing off of me like Bella looking at Rosalie. Seriously, NOT GOOD. AT ALL. YESYES?

**Chapter 4 recap...**

_I looked into Alice's golden eyes and we smiled at each other._

"_Here we go!" She laughed as we hit the main road._

**Chapter 5  
Bella's point of view.**

I laughed and squealed with excitement with Alice, this was a new start and, hopefully, a great new start. We went at a fairly average speed- Carlisle wouldn't stop looking back at me to check that I was okay. I told him to keep his eyes on the road, I was... well, paranoid to say the most. I didn't let go of Alice's hand until we got back to their house.

Just seconds before we pulled into the drive it dawned on me, I was going to have to face all of Alice's siblings. Of course, they might be just as nice as Alice is and as nice as she says they are but... what if they didn't like me?

A small tear started to blur my vision and, before anyone could notice, I wiped my eyes and passed it off to Alice as I was just tired. She smiled back at me and told me that she'd show me my room as soon as we got in and then I could have a nap, I smiled back.

Deciding that I'd keep as quiet as possible around the other children in the house, I stepped out of the car and ran back over to Alice, automatically holding her cold hard hand in my own little pink hand. I looked up at her and smiled,

"Don't be shy around them Bella, I'm sure they're going to _love_ you. I can just tell." Alice told me before we reached the door of the house. We paused momentarily whilst I looked at the house. It was huge.

It was a castle more than a house, or perhaps a palace of some sorts. I could imagine a royal family in it. The house was white from tip to toe with wooden panelling and walls made of nothing but pure glass that reflected the surrounding tree's off of them slightly. The front doors were up a few wooden steps, the same wood that the panelling was made of, and made of glass, just like the glass walls. It seemed so pristine, so perfect- as if no one had ever lay a finger on the house without wiping it off again.

It almost reminded me of a dolls house, a very special one made of glass and wood and perfect white materials that a collector refused to touch without a need to.

Before I'd even had time to admire it's forest surroundings Alice had picked me up and walked me inside as to avoid the drips of rain that now only fell from the canopy's of leaves overhead. She sat me down on a bench right on the inside of the house and took off my shoes, all in silence. I saw Dr Cullen and his wife walk off and whisper something to Alice before they did.

"Come on Bella, everyone's waiting to meet you!" Alice squealed excitedly- I was afraid that the squealing might one day become one of my large pet hates. No, I wasn't afraid, I was certain. I laughed inwardly at my line of thoughts before holding back onto Alice's hand and skipping alongside her and admiring the special artworks that covered the pristine white walls.

There were paintings of people- like the Cullen's- white as snow and as beautiful as a flower in the summertime. I couldn't help but stop every now and then to admire them in more detail. Young and inquisitive I might have, everyone couple of pictures, reached out to touch them just to feel the lumps and bumps of the dried paint.

"Hurry up Bella! Maybe you can look at the photos and paintings with Carlisle another day, but right now we have a pa- family to meet!" she cut herself off abruptly after only sounded out a 'pa'. I wondered what she was going to say, of course, I let it drop. If I were to ask, she's only refuse and then I would be far too stubborn to move until she told me.

It was like I knew myself far too well.

We finally came to a room. It was large and had glass walls all the way round apart from one wall- as white as everything else in the house, which sat where the door we entered were. The furniture was made of light creams and whites. A long sofa in the middle of the room was a cream with brown and green cushions that, vaguely, reminded me of outside.

The love seat in the corner was the same, cream with green and brown cushions, however, there were a lot more on there. The cream rug along the cream carpet looked heavenly soft- I had to hold myself back from running straight towards it and lying down.

There was, too, a large TV mounted upon a wooden set of drawers that fit into the room perfectly- like that last piece of a jigsaw. The last thing, aside from the various small artworks, that my eyes were attracted to was the large, oversized chimney on the white wall. Beautiful red flames roared out of the coals and made sizzling and popping noises as the flames warmed the room by a degree every minute. If I should have described it then, and I knew words aplenty, I think I'd have said lush.

I must have been so absorbed in the little details, that I missed the giant **'WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME' **and the crowd of people stood before me- and all I could do was blush.

The party was in words, unexpected. At least I knew what Alice almost said to me as we walked to the room.

I blushed, a lot, and kept quiet with the occasional smile and murmur of 'thank you' or 'hello'.

Alice was right however, everyone was ever so nice to me. They were all extremely pretty, as pale as vanilla ice creams, eyes like melted butterscotch and beauty beyond human possibilities. I tried to great all of them and remember all of their names and what they were like- I was surprisingly good at this.

Alice first introduced me to Jasper, her adopted brother but also Alice's boyfriend. At first I giggled, but Alice explained that it was okay, so I stopped laughing from the outside, but the blush from my inward laughing was inevitable.

Jasper smiled kindly at me and shook my hand politely, like a true gentleman. He soon enough stood back though, as if I had some kind of odour of some sort. I mentally told myself I needed a nice long shower now I was finally out of the hospital.

Then I met Rosalie, Jasper's twin and Alice's adoptive sister. She was, probably, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had long blond hair and perfect features, I struggled to hide my jealousy, and honestly, I think it showed because I caught a glimpse of Jasper smiling a little. Perhaps I wasn't the first to feel this.

I expected Rosalie to be in a league of her own and ignore me to an extent- just the average little girl. She was the opposite in most ways however. She bent down to my height,

"Hey there Bella. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." She smiled and her eyes almost burned with maternal instincts rather like Esme. "I'm sure we're going to have lots of fun!" She gave me a light hug at my height before standing back up and handing me back over to Alice who took me to meet Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend.

I didn't get a chance to examine him before I was swooped up into a bear hug that only barely let me breathe. I was spun round a couple of times and patted heavily on the back before my hair was ruffled up by a large hand. I was placed back on the floor and saw a bear of a man, dark curls on his head and muscles that belonged to a wrestler.

"Hey there little sis!" He winked playfully and messed my hair up again, Emmett looked like great fun.

Then we moved onto Alice's last sibling.

Edward.

He was, like the others, nice to me. Polite and all but there was a high tension between us and, I swear, I saw his eyes darken as we moved towards him. He nodded his head and introduced himself as Edward, wished me luck with the family and then with only a quick whisper to Carlisle he ran out of the room unexpectedly.

I looked at Alice with confusion but she shrugged it off and picked me up to dance a bit with her to some of the music that blasted from the television. Partying had never been something I'd ever thought I'd enjoy, I wasn't even the slightest of a girly girl. I didn't enjoy dance because I was rather uncoordinated but, with Alice it was a lot easier. Like I was safe and happy.

The night passed without a thought of my parents until I was set into my new bedroom.

It seemed the Cullen's had gone to lengths to secure I had my own home comforts. My old teddy bear, my old rocking chair, the same old throw and even my mommy's jewellery box I remembered daddy getting her only last Christmas. The tears, once again, welled in my eyes. I felt like an over emotional wreck and didn't want to attract any attention so, once again, I rubbed my eyes.

After changing into a comfortable 'little princess' night gown that Alice had picked up for me from home I climbed into the large double bed in the centre of my new bedroom. I finally took this chance to look around.

The walls were light purple and accessories around my room varied from the darkest purples to the lightest of pinks. I was almost shocked at how much I actually liked it. There were various toys and, much to my distaste and Alice's taste, clothes hung on hangers in closets and on doors and... well, everywhere.

It was so perfect that it was wrong. Had the Cullen's gone to all this trouble for me? The little orphaned girl?

I finally let my tears shed and pushed my head into my pillow and fell into sweet dreams about my mommy, my daddy and how life _should_ be.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Feel like saying something TOTALLY random?**

**THEN REVIEW. I'll give y'all cyber cookies and maybe even mention you in the next chapter? If you review that is. In fact, if I feel mean then I might not even review until I get at least.. 5 reviews. Not hard is it? xD**


	6. sei

**Thank you people! You made my 5 reviews; D you awesome people. So, I've decided, 7 insults/tricks, here we come! (Sorry if I've had more reviews since I posted this chapter but I started on it almost straight after the last one was sent out.)  
Now, skip past this point if you're here for nothing but to laugh at my writing but if you feel nice, please read!  
- I need your opinions. Of course, Bella is only 5 in this story at the moment and she needs to age and I need to put some kind of time scale to this fan fiction without going over the top, so, what do you think? I don't want to have to try and fit a year into a chapter of sorts but imagine saying 5 chapters for a year. That'll be 20 chapters before she's even 10! And what, 50 before she's like 17? That'd be a LOT of chapters. If you want it that way, go for it. :') But tell me what kind of scale **_**you'd **_**like to see it at!**

**Okay, long A/N over, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Six. Bella's point of view.**

My first week with the Cullen's flew by, it felt like only a day or two, not 7 whole revolutions of day and night. I absolutely loved it.

The whole family was ever so nice to me, it was almost unbelievable. Dr Cullen or Carlisle as I now had been forced to call him was still the nice man from the hospital- asking every time he saw me if I was okay, if anything hurt or generally being so nice it was unlike anything I'd ever enountered before.

I'd come to see Emmett as the big brother style man. He'd ruffle my hair whenever I was within arm's reach and pick me up and throw me around a little until I was screaming with laughter for him to let me go. Rosalie was like Esme in many ways I had discovered, she'd ask me constantly is I was okay, if I wanted anything to eat- just about everything. She reminded me of a more laid back version of my mommy, apart from the question asking.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was very quiet but made me feel at ease when I was around him- like the calm came off of him in waves. It was a nice feeling and, when I was with Alice and him, I'd always be at my calmest.

Esme still cared for me beyond any measures that she really should, so much that I'd accidently called her mommy one day. It was hard, an accident, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing once I realised what I'd really done. The tears streamed down my cheeks until I could stop myself with the help of a beautiful purple silk top that Esme had picked me up in and let me snuggle my face into on the shoulder.

I had to remember to ask Alice if she could get Esme a new top, because I didn't mean to ruin it.

Alice had, however, told me Edward had gone on holiday again. She didn't specify why, but told me he'd be back after Christmas and since it was only October now, he would be away for some time.

I wondered why he left, maybe he wasn't as polite as he came across, he certainly didn't stick around for long but I brushed it aside. Perhaps, if he carried on like this, I wouldn't have to endure him much during my time with the Cullen's. Of course, that was it wouldn't matter too much.

The rest of the family were great though, after the first couple of days full of unpacking, getting to know each other and, in Alice's case, endless online shopping for me, we spent a lot of time together. Emmett and Rosalie had taken me to the cinema to see the latest Disney hit, Alice had... well, taken me shopping. Esme helped me bake a cake but I was sure my cooking wasn't all to a hit.

No one else ate it but me.

I brushed it right off though because I was just glad I had an equivalent of a family to be with. It was better than being alone, obviously, and for that I was thankful enough. Although, I wasn't thankful for social workers in the slightest.

The blonde social worker from the hospital came back only yesterday to check on 'me and my new family' as she said in her annoying voice. I would have usually tried to act polite and nice in these circumstances but, as I had acquired a hate for her only seconds after meeting her I didn't try and even hide the annoyance she brought up in me.

I turned out that I wasn't the only one that felt issues with her, Emmett had field day pulling silent jokes and tricks on the woman. Usually I'd say poor woman, but in this case, my laughter was hard to stifle.

We were sat in the living room that Esme ran round madly cleaning again and again as we waited for Miss Vendral to arrive at the Cullen's exquisite house. Everyone else tried to look their best although, for them, it was hardly a task, and come across as best they could.

I sat next to Alice on the large white sofa in the living room with my legs crossed and brought as close to my chest as I could physically get them without the pain from my previous injuries bothering me.

I barely heard the knock on the door before Carlisle jumped out of his seat and walked calmly towards the main door of the house. I peaked over Alice's shoulder to see what was happening at the door. The fake blonde woman from the hospital stood there smiling horribly at Carlisle whist she, I'd say, flirted with her body. She wore horrible high heels which she bend one knee in too looked relaxed and her unattractive knees screamed the pain she must have felt by forcing herself to wear them. Her skirt barely touched her knees and you could see in just short seconds how quickly it rode up her legs. Her blouse was frilly and far too revealing and her finger was stuck in her blonde hair that she was slowly but surely twisting round.

I could see the awkwardness on Carlisle's face as he invited her into the living room. I turned quickly to face the rest of the family. Esme's face was almost appalled, Jasper had a strange look on his face that I couldn't' describe but when I look back could it have been... lust? Emmett's face was a classic though, a large grin spread right across his face as he looked mischievously at the woman as she walked in.

I had no idea what was to happen, but I knew from the moment she sat down on the couch and the couch made an unmistakable 'fart' noise that Emmett was up to no good whatsoever. **(one down, 6 to go!)**

Lily's cheeked burned bright red, like mine had done many times since I had joined the Cullen's family. The embarrassment wasn't hidden at all. She managed to keep composed however, and turned to look at us all. With her fake smile she spoke in her irritably high pitched voice.

"Hello everyone," She nodded slightly to everyone and, I swore I saw, a wink to Carlisle, "And Isabella, of course."

"Just Bella." I corrected her quickly and rudely. I couldn't help my inward chuckle as I realised this woman brought the worst out in me. I was only 5, I could only imagine how bad I my emotions might get as I grew up.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She smiled her fake smile at me and I could have sworn I heard a small high pitched voice coming from the couch that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sat on, mocking the same 'I'm sorry, Bella'. I stifled a laugh and when I was asked,

"Sorry Bella, did I saying something wrong again?" I burst out with little laughs that the whole family joined in with.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. I seem to have uh..." I hesitated, unsure what to say, "Got a case of the giggles." I laughed a little more.

"Yes ma'am, a case of the giggles I believe we all have!" Emmett spoke in a mock tone of Lily again and before we could all start laughing again there was a dull 'thud' from Rosalie's hand hitting Emmett round the back of the head.

I stared in shock laced with humour- as funny as it was, this couldn't have been putting a good impression in with the social worker. Carlisle stood up and spoke to Lily,

"I'm sorry you have to see my immature children. They can be a little childish at times- they are great really. Emmett just hasn't had the time to quite... grow up yet." He chuckled. Lily nodded and hitched her skirt up an extra inch. Carlisle turned towards Esme quickly, "Esme, make our guest here a cup of coffee why don't you?" He smiled politely as Esme stood up.

"I'll help!" Emmett boomed as he got up off the couch and followed her into the kitchen.

We all shook our heads and relaxed ourselves a little again. Lily started to talk,

"So, how're you all finding your new... arrangement?" She struggled to find the word as she obviously didn't move her eyes from Carlisle. If I were Esme I probably would have kicked the woman out of here right now. Alice was the first one to talk up,

"It's great. Bella's wonderful!" She smiled charm fully, she got an agreeing nod from Rosalie and Carlisle.

"It's lovely to have a little girl around the place, we were all adopted as we grew up so we never got to really appreciate having someone younger with us." Rosalie smiled at the woman and then turned her head to me and smiled. "Alice is true, Bella is wonderful." A blush rose to my cheeks, I could imagine this was the kind of thing that was said at weddings- not during a meeting with a social worker.

"Yes, we really do like Bella around here. She's fit in with everyone just great." Carlisle nodded.

"What about you, I'm sorry I don't know your name..." She pointed to Jasper.

"Jasper, ma'am." He nodded politely. "Bella's wonderful ma'am. She's a real change for the family. A good one mind you." He drawled in his Texan accent that obviously made Lily swoon.

"Well, isn't that just good." She smiled horribly as Emmett and Esme walked back into the room. Esme passed the small cup over to Lily who took it with a small 'Thank you' before taking a sip.

"Excuse me Misses," Emmett looked at her, "Your skirt's gone really high." HE said in a matter of fact tone. She blushed a little and tugged on the bottom of her skirt as she hid her face behind her hair to spare herself the embarrassment.

"Sorry." She muttered slightly. She made herself comfortable on the small chair again and took another sip of her tea, this time only to splutter it out. She pulled what seemed to be some kind of grape of sorts out of her mouth and held it up. Emmett's laughter boomed, followed by another thud of Rosalie's hand. Esme gasped and looked at Emmett.

"Emmett, apologise now!" She turned to Lily, "Oh, I am ever so sorry. Emmett's all for having a laugh he does step over the line though."

"Shan't!" Emmett said with his posh voice on once again. "She seemed like a grape woman to me, a little sour." He laughed and this time, not even Rosalie couldn't laugh along to his childishness.

"Emmett, leave the room now please?" Carlisle asked calmly despite the smile that played on the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry daddy." Emmett sulked as he left the room.

"So, uh, Bella. Perhaps we should talk..." She looked around the room. "In privacy. Just a little about how you're feeling here." She flashed her fake smile at me.

"Okay." I looked around awkwardly and then showed Lily into the dining room next door so we could talk, well she could, I would reply reluctantly.

"Your new family seem... lively." She laughed nervously, "Are you enjoying it here Bella?" I nodded.

"Esme's ever so lovely, she's like... a mommy. And Alice is very bright and fun, Rosalie won't stop making sure I'm okay! It makes me feel so spoilt. Jasper has a very soothing effect, he's quiet but easy going. Emmett won't leave a single silence or moment of boredom in the house. Carlisle is ever so kind too." I smiled as fake as I could as I told the upmost truth about my family.

"Isn't there another boy in the family Bella?" It took me a moment to recognise she was talking about Edward.

"Oh, Edward. He's on holiday at the moment with, uh, relatives." I said.

"Oh, okay then." Lily's head bent down to look at the clipboard she'd pulled out of her bag seconds previously. "Well, it seems everything's just fine here doesn't it?" She laughed, again, nervously.

"Yes, it does. I guess you're going now?" I smiled, happy that she would be leaving.

"Of course Isa- sorry, Bella." She accompanied me into the living room where she said her goodbyes to the family and wished us all the best. Once she left the front door the whole house exploded in laughter and Emmett came running down the stairs.

"That was great!" He boomed heavily as he came up to me and ruffled my hair, a movement that got nothing but glares from Alice. "Sorry if I embarrassed you little one, I couldn't help myself." He winked at me and shrugged to the rest of the family.

It had been a week, but I almost felt like I belonged with the Cullen's.

* * *

**Good ol' Emmett!  
Review and let me know what you thought!**


	7. authorsnote

**Authors Note;  
**Oh dear *hides* sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've been rather busy with another fan fiction ;D now, this author's note is to say sorry for not updating, but also to ask you guys to pop over to this other fan fiction that I'm currently writing.

I know I usually keep this account as anonymous, but I'm counting on you guys to read some of my other work now! My fan fiction is called 'The Tag Says 'Bella'' and is on the account _impossible_

**The Tag Says 'Bella' : **Pain and abuse- a life of inflicted damage and the same room. Never once did she see outside, just the same four black walls for 17 years until the day were luck hit her right on the back and she escaped, but what will be the consequences?

_www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6265845/1/The_tag_says_Bella_

So, please, go over to that fan fiction and check it out. Leave a review or two and subscribe. Whilst you're at it, make sure you check out my other fic's on there.  
Thanks! (:


End file.
